My children: As Radiant As The Sun
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This is what I think happened in between the last chapter and the epilogue of Mockingjay. I'm very happy with it. It was a request. Hope you like it and please review!


I wake up to the sounds of a crying child. I look at my clock to see it is 2 A.M. I sigh. I don't want to leave the safety of Peeta's arms wrapped around me, as if acting as my shield from the dangerous world, but I have to. As I try to escape his grasp, he grunts a little, wondering where I'm going. He probably can't hear anything. When I do break free from his grip, I take a moment to breathe. I almost forgot I'm 7 months pregnant with a baby boy. I need to take it easy. I knew I should have waited longer before allowing myself only 4 months in between them. However, Peeta desperately wanted his own son. He kept begging and doing such nice things for me. I had to do it before he drove himself mad, causing him to release any leftover tracker jacker venom into his blood stream. I just shake my head. I put my slippers on and scuffle over to my crying daughter's room. I don't bother turning on the light. There is enough moonlight to see. When I get to her crib, a warm feeling begins to run through my veins, taking over my blood. When I pick her up, that warm feeling becomes stronger. Holding her in my arms reminds me why I chose to ever allow myself to go through the painful process of giving birth. The moment I cuddle her close to me, she stops crying. She just wanted her mother to protect her. I make her feel safe in the same way that Peeta does when he holds me. The window is right above her crib. The moonlight casts a spotlight onto both of us, making it seem as though we are the only people in the entire world. The way it reflects off her bright blue eyes, reminds me so much of her father. She has her father's eyes. "You are not pretty, you are not beautiful, you are as radiant as the sun.", I whisper to her. I decide to take her downstairs and head out onto the porch to get a better view of the night. When I get out there, I am overwhelmed with how many stars there are tonight. They surround us just like the wolf mutts did in my first Hunger Games. The only difference is that, they aren't trying to kill us. Instead, they breathe their light down upon us, as if they are trying to protect us from all harm. I sit down on the steps, with my daughter still in my arms. The way stars shine, makes it look like they are dancing around us. The moon, so full and bright, is as radiant as the sun. I begin to rock my daughter back to sleep. I can't help but begin to sing her a lullaby:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Tears begin to emerge from my eyes. I see a smile form across her face. She loves that song, just like Prim did. Out of the blue, she takes one hand, wraps it around my finger, and she tries to use her other hand to point at something. I had no idea she was smart enough to do that yet, unless it is a sign. I look up to see where she is pointing. A shooting star races across the sky. I close my eyes and try to wish for something, but I can't. My life is perfect just the way it is. Of course I miss Prim, but dwelling on her death won't do any good. I had to move on. I wouldn't be where I am had I not volunteered for her so many years ago. I look down at my daughter again. She has closed her eyes. I hope she is making her own wish. Before I know it, the shooting star is gone, just like Prim. I rock my daughter to sleep. When her body relaxes, I begin to sing to her and my unborn son. "Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."


End file.
